Nessa
by DragonflyXxXDancer
Summary: Severus and Hermione are having troubles...can an experimental potion of Severus' creation help them? Rated T.  A/U.


**Disclaimer: All these fabulous characters belong to J.K Rowling. I do not own them in any way nor am I making any money from them.**

**Summary: Severus and Hermione are having troubles...can an experimental potion of Severus' creation help them? Rated T.**

**A/N: **A little short story in response to a homework assignment given to me over in the Hogwarts Online Forum.

I had to use the following:

**Prompt: Experiment**

**Pairing: SS/HG**

**Theme: Home**

**I have no beta, **so any mistakes are mine. I try to spot them before I post. But, occasionally I do miss a few. Sorry in advance if there are any.

I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Nessa**

**

* * *

**

Never in a million years did Severus Snape think he would be brewing a potion like the one he was at that moment.

Firstly, he didn't think that anyone he knew would ever need one. They were either too old, or not interested.

Secondly, and most importantly, he never thought he would be brewing one for his _own _personal use.

Technically, the elixir that sat in the pewter cauldron was experimental, something entirely of his own creation. The vials that St. Mungo's had graced him with were not helping them, so he knew that something a bit more potent was in order.

They had been together for two years. In that time, they had overcome many obstacles, including the disapproving looks from many of the Order members and of course, her parents.

To his surprise, and hers, Harry Potter accepted their relationship after only a few moments to take in the news. Ron Weasley had been a different story. He was obsessively opposed to their union... until he saw the disappointment in his friend's face.

Hermione Granger's teary eyed gaze snapped him out of his selfish reverie.

The red haired boy accepted them after that.

Minerva McGonagall had taken a while to comprehend the news, but after a long discussion with Albus Dumbledore's portrait, she welcomed them with open arms.

He stirred the potion once clockwise and two more times counter clockwise before removing the cauldron from the heat and allowing it to cool to room temperature. Once he had morphed into the desired shade of blood red, he poured the liquid into fourteen conical shaped vials.

He inserted a cork stopper into each one and then pocketed the small bottles, deciding it would be best to store them in a small drawer in their bedroom.

They would each drink the contents of one vial, every night for that week.

Maybe, just maybe...if his experiment was successful... this month would be _the_ month.

He couldn't bear to see the look of utter distress on her face one more time.

They had built a home together... and remained together throughout the struggles they faced; it was time that they receive good news for once.

They had been trying to conceive for eight long months. When Hermione had first raised the topic of children, he wasn't keen on the idea. He was nineteen years older than her; he was leaving the prime of his life, while she was just entering it. His opinions changed when she had whispered into his ear late one evening, that age was just a number.

She reminded him that Wizards lived much longer than their Muggle counterparts, so his argument was moot. He was still a young, healthy, red blooded male. Reproduction should be an instinct... to continue his magical line and not have it end with him.

She said that he could teach their son the subtle art of Potion making, teach him how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses, just like he had with her. She convinced him that he could protect their daughter, ensure that no dunderhead of a boy wizard could lay a hand on her.

The more Hermione spoke about it, the more smitten he became with the idea.

But, then the problems started.

Years of being hit by spells and curses and years of being thrown around were not conducive to making babies.

He found her asleep in their bed; a youthful smile curled her lips slightly in her slumber. She looked so peaceful.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and stroked the side of her face softly with the tips of his fingers. She shifted, humming pleasantly as she woke.

"Mm, Severus? Is that you?" she murmured sweetly. Her eyes fluttered open and he watched as they adjusted to the lighting in the room before focusing on him.

"It is, love," he whispered back. "I have completed the brewing. We are to drink one vial every night for the next week. Hopefully, that will aid us."

She nodded at sat upright. He handed her a vial and she pulled off the stopper and swallowed the red elixir in one gulp. He mimicked her actions and then tossed the two vials into a trash can at the side of the bed.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Two weeks passed. Severus had surprised her one afternoon by revealing he had purchased a fairly large and exquisite Manor in the Scottish countryside. It was only a few miles away from Hogwarts and Hogsmeade village and he told her that they could purchase everything they needed with a quick apparition to Diagon Alley.

Her smile lit up her entire face.

They had spent every waking moment getting ready to move all of their belongings from Spinners End to the Manor. When the moving day finally arrived, Hermione caught him staring at his childhood house, clearly enraptured in his thoughts. She had left him for a few moments. He needed to say goodbye. He needed to let go of his past, so he could have and enjoy his future.

With her.

And hopefully... their child.

Now she stood in their large drawing room, sitting cross legged by the fabulous fireplace. She felt nauseous and dizzy; however she put it down to a case of the nerves. This house was hers; she still couldn't quite believe it.

It would be here that she would create a home, a home for herself, but more so for Severus. He didn't know what a home was, seeing as he didn't really have one growing up. That information always broke her heart. She couldn't imagine what he must have felt like as a child; all alone, with an abusive father and an oblivious mother.

She knew that Severus would never let his child grow up like that.

It wasn't until a few hours later, after she had to dash to the bathroom, that she suspected something was very wrong with her... or very right.

When Severus clambered up the steps after hearing the noise, Hermione insisted on visiting Poppy Pomfrey, trusting only her Healer judgement. He agreed and then apparated her to the Hospital wing of the famous school.

After a few diagnostic spells, the older woman's face glowed with excitement.

It was infectious and soon enough Hermione was in Severus' arms, crying with joy.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

On February 15th 2002, Harry Potter sat at his kitchen table, eating the breakfast his beloved partner, Ginny Weasley had prepared for him. He grabbed that day's _Daily Prophet _from the windowsill the delivery owl had dropped it at and proceeded to read the various new articles it contained.

He admitted to himself when he came to the Notices section that he wasn't really interested in reading about other people's misfortune or celebration.

That was, until his eyes skimmed the page and caught sight of something he didn't expect to see.

**Nessa Charity Snape**

**Born February 14****th**** 2002, 00:31am, to parents Severus and Hermione Snape**

**Seven pounds and six ounces**

_**The little miracle**_

He grinned. The birth was a few days premature he recognized. However, he felt his heart swell.

He lifted the paper and made his way into the living area. He grabbed a pen and a piece of parchment and scribbled a note before tying it to his owl's leg.

_Hermione,_

_Congratulations!_

_Would it be rude to ask if I could be the godfather?_

_Harry_

He only hoped that they would accept.

* * *

**A/N 2:** Don't know if this conformed to the assignment fully, but the idea I received from the prompts took over, lol.

I think I will continue this... maybe another chapter or 2... What does everyone think?

I hope you enjoyed it. Please review?

Thanks for reading ^_^


End file.
